


我哪來的男朋友

by WednesLee



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesLee/pseuds/WednesLee





	我哪來的男朋友

徐英浩說辛苦他二十七歲一男的還在為事業焦頭爛額，決定帶他去他朋友開的bar見見世面順便尋歡。

“反正你談的上一個都劈腿去香港了。”徐英浩這麼說。

李泰容面無表情，“那還真是謝謝你哦老早就抱得美人歸還不忘為一事無成的竹馬操心感情事。”

 

很多人問李泰容這個頂級外貌不至於單到現在還沒女朋友吧，是啊當初李女士也是這麼想的，還擔心自己兒子會不會讓她這麼早就當奶奶吧，奈何兒子不爭氣。別說孫子了連媳婦都還沒個影呢！

李泰容是gay的話那也沒關係，帶個男朋友回來讓她看看也行，不跟女人談戀愛也是情有可原，隔壁徐英浩也是gay照樣有對象，對象還是李泰容他表弟。說來也好笑，雖然徐英浩他家是海歸但他剛向家裡出櫃那會徐女士不大諒解，結果一見到李永欽就馬上真香，對兒媳是讚不絕口愛不釋手，就差沒讓他倆原地結婚。

所以說李泰容不僅是gay，還是個挑得要命的gay，但是他確實有挑剔的本錢。長太醜的他不要，有煙癮的他不要，刺龍刺鳳的他不要，太愛玩的他不要，太乖的他也不要。

奉命幫李泰容介紹對象的徐英浩有點方，“你到底要怎樣的？？？！”

李泰容也不知道他要怎樣的，但徐英浩介紹的他都不喜歡。

 

李泰容二十七年生命中唯一一次動凡心是大學四年級的時候，對象是當時剛要大二的小學弟，雖然談了感情但對方居然在他準備考研天天肝論文天天禿頭的時候，跟隔壁體院的香港交換生看對眼，然後跟人跑了。

跑了。

李泰容心想去他媽的港男，國外的香腸了不起是嗎！罵完又覺得哪不對勁，他竹馬他表弟好像也都是國外的香腸。總之李泰容氣得研究所都不考了，變成了一尾等待畢業的鹹魚。

 

然後他畢業前徐英浩不知怎麼的跟他表弟李永欽搞到了一起。

“徐英浩你怎麼回事！不是說好朋友一生一起走誰先脫單誰是狗嗎！”李泰容氣急敗壞的吼。

徐英浩衝他笑笑，“抱歉，但事實是我們之中只有你是狗了。”

媽的，真欠揍。

 

再來是他可愛的直屬學弟羅渽民，據說高中就跟他的竹馬男友互訂終身，好像是打算一畢業就飛美國領證。

李泰容直接被無良室友金道英賜名灣仔碼頭，學妹們都知道李學長和他身邊的朋友雖然很帥但是都碰不得，為什麼？因為他們都是彎的。

“我再跟gay打交道我就是傻逼。”吃早餐的時候李泰容忿忿的咬著吸管對金道英抱怨。

金道英笑得很猖狂，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈對不起傻逼，但是你爸爸我也是彎的。”

 

……金道英我可去您的吧！

李泰容氣極，畢業後直接拉著徐英浩創業，因為李泰容嗜甜所以搞了一家甜點店，不到幾年就經營得有聲有色，不僅有專屬辦公樓，分店也在全國各地設了一大堆。

 

“比爾蓋茲也不敢說你一事無成。”徐英浩抖著腿不以為然。開玩笑李大少爺家底硬到爆，甜點店要是沒戲了他還能在家當一輩子米蟲都不怕坐吃山空，更不用說他等等還要跟日本人簽海外加盟的合同，離沒戲還遠得很。“那就這麼說定了，晚上我去你家接你。”

然後徐總踩著愉快的步伐哼著輕鬆的小曲去外面蹓躂了。李泰容想想好吧去就去，就當釣凱子吧雖然他並不缺錢。

呼叫器裡傳來了秘書李帝努好聽的聲音，說中本先生那裡告知路上堵車了可能晚點到。李泰容吩咐李帝努記得準備相關資料跟茶點，關了呼叫器就開始放空。

徐英浩當初看不慣李泰容原本那個天天妄想麻雀變鳳凰、動不動就想跳上李泰容床的秘書，才從其他部門選了個順眼的安排上來。李帝努小李泰容五歲，做事認真有條理、長得帥身材也好還是個學霸。而且不出李泰容預料，李帝努不僅長得帥，還是個長得帥的gay，據說他剛好是羅渽民那個一畢業就領證的竹馬男朋友呢^^！

 

李泰容悄悄的趁中本先生簽字的時候偷覷了幾眼，心裡想的都是‘哇這男人真是我的菜’、‘我這輩子第一次見到跟我一樣好看的人’、‘他想要的話我願意跟他來一發’、‘我可以！！！’諸如此類沒有節操的想法。其實也不能怪他，因為中本先生真的太好看了，連李泰容這種挑得要命的顏狗都想跟他來段one night stand，梳油頭又不笑的時候極其高冷，不知道他笑起來什麼樣子。

在中本先生簽完字之後李泰容站起身跟中本先生握了握手，然後送客到公司門口再看著人家坐車離開，又看了眼中本先生給他的名片，上面只寫了YT.NAKAMOTO和他公司的資料，李泰容才想到他沒問人家的名字。

晚上八點徐英浩準時出現在他家門口，李泰容蹬上車的時候發現徐英浩沒有帶李永欽也沒有帶秘書。“欽欽去哪了怎麼沒跟來？還有仁俊呢你不帶他等等被喝趴誰帶你回家？”

徐英浩的東北秘書黃仁俊，性子虎得一批酒量更是牛逼，去應酬把客戶喝趴都是常有的事。

“Tennie還在公司開會，仁俊也還沒下班。這不是還有你嗎？”

李泰容腹誹，我又不打算回家，等等乾脆直接找個好看的人打一炮都比送醉鬼回家強多了。

 

Bar的老闆是個長得很好看的韓國人，在美國留學的時候跟徐英浩認識的，叫鄭在玹。

鄭在玹開門見山的說他是金道英前男友，聽說李泰容是金道英大學室友，想藉李泰容的幫助把金道英追回來。

李泰容很快答應，媽的金道英當年罵我傻逼的仇還沒報呢哼！“那作為交換，你給我介紹個長得帥又沒不良性癖的床伴吧，還要器大活好哦。”

鄭在玹說行，“我有個朋友一會過來，我想他應該會是你喜歡的類型。”

李泰容還在想總不可能來的是中本先生吧，小口小口的啜著鄭在玹提供的水蜜桃汁，點點頭。

然後李泰容很快就知道了那位中本先生的名字、他笑起來什麼樣子。他看到中本先生被鄭在玹摟著坐在自己對面的時候差點沒被果汁嗆死，日本人眼睛亮得不行笑得很開朗用少年音喊了他一句，“啊——是泰容くん！”

？？？？？？？？中本先生你畫風跟下午那個霸道總裁好像不太一樣哦，李泰容舉手投足都是問號，“啊啊，是中本さん，你好你好~”

話一出口李泰容有點後悔，口氣幹嘛這麼商業哦哎呦我去。

徐英浩扯過李泰容，“什麼，你怎麼認識人家的！”

李泰容翻白眼，“再不關心公事啊！他是今天下午那個跟我簽約的日本佬！”

徐英浩恍然大悟。

鄭在玹攬過中本先生介紹，“這是中本悠太，中本集團的二代繼承人，以前在韓國留學韓文十級。”

“哦~”徐英浩一邊跟中本悠太交換名片一邊打量中本悠太是不是值得他把竹馬賣掉。

當然值得，他們那點塑料竹馬情才值不了幾個錢。

事實是除了鄭在玹其他人都不能喝酒，徐英浩醉死了，李泰容醉死了，中本悠太也醉死了。鄭在玹call了李永欽讓他過來領走徐英浩，剩下的兩位哥哥則被他扔進客房，還貼心的在床頭櫃準備了潤滑劑跟避孕套。

 

“喔，所以你就這樣找到了個長得帥無不良性癖又器大活好的炮友？”徐英浩在電話裡問著，聲音有一股完事後的慵懶。他們都屬於不太宿醉的類型，所以在喝趴又狠狠做了一晚之後還能若無其事的講電話。

“我可憐的欽欽哦，在公司忙到這麼晚還要跟你折騰。”李泰容顧左右而言他。

“狗子不准轉移話題，所以你也跟日本人折騰了？”徐英浩聽見對面語焉不詳像是肯定的回答，嘖嘖兩聲又說，“在玹好可憐哦，人還沒追回來還要聽你們打炮。日本佬人呢？”

李泰容瞥向床的另一邊，“早就走了。島國男真是個狼人，但下面好大，兇得要死。”

一晚上要了他好幾次，但至少還記得把他扛進浴室清理。

徐英浩早就知道自己竹馬單身的原因是他太挑，雖然看起來羞答答的但老司機李泰容講話既沒營養又沒節操。“恭喜哦兄弟，擁有了精彩的night life我是不是該放個禮炮慶祝一下？”

李泰容發自內心提醒，“不了吧兄弟據我所知禮炮你剛剛才放過一輪，再放小心腎虧。”

“我呸！老子腎好著呢你才腎虧你全家都腎虧！”徐英浩氣急敗壞掛了電話。他上輩子是造了什麼孽這輩子要跟李泰容做發小還要幫他找對象。

李泰容把手機丟在一邊，伸手拿過中本悠太在床頭留下的紙條，上面寫了他手機號碼跟KKT的ID，還有一句日文，字跡很工整。

‘僕に連絡する.’

跟那張business滿滿的名片不同，紙條好像還留著中本悠太的味道。後來李泰容收拾東西走人的時候把紙條放進了他皮夾裡放避孕套的那個夾層。

 

李帝努來電話問他人呢，李泰容才想到今天還要上一天班。開徐英浩昨晚留下的車去公司，見到被愛情滋潤過容光煥發的發小後，李泰容被徐英浩推進辦公室並得到了一盒創可貼。

“島國狼人給你留了這麼多印子你都沒發現哦？？？”

李泰容覺得沒什麼差，“誰敢傳八卦被我抓到我就給他留職停薪放大假，你這樣神經兮兮的別人還以為是你留的哩。”

“不好意思我只留Tennie身上OK？”徐英浩假裝作嘔，然後被李泰容一掌拍回辦公桌前，“媽耶果然兒大不中留，狗子有了炮友就不要爸爸了。”

李泰容假裝沒聽到。

 

突然想起答應鄭在玹的事，於是他傳訊息給金道英，‘昨天徐英浩帶我去一家質量挺高的bar，要不要爸爸帶你去蹓躂’

DY：？？？你作為單身狗的驕傲的矜持呢

TY：不存在。到底要不要？那裡的老闆我感覺是你的菜

那邊好像有點動搖。

DY：……下面大嗎

TY：我哪知道我又沒睡過。李泰容打過去一串哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈又暗自吐槽道，但你肯定睡過。

DY：好叭那不然明晚八點你來我家接我好了，就我們倆哦！

TY：好好好好。

關了對話框李泰容立即打電話給鄭在玹：“喂鄭在玹人我約到了明晚八點以後到你自己注意一下！”

 

兩男的跟小姐妹一樣一前一後進了Bar，在許多人的注視下由侍者帶進了包間。剛坐下李泰容就要了兩杯果汁，然後拿著手機跟徐英浩打嘴炮。

“泰容哥。”鄭在玹端著一杯櫻桃汁跟一杯桃子酒進來了。

“嘿。”李泰容攤在沙發上跟鄭在玹招手，示意他坐在金道英旁邊。

“！”金道英像隻受驚的兔子，直覺反應李泰容跟前男友聯合起來搞他，“媽的李泰容你又搞我！”

“我才沒有！你敢說鄭在玹不是你的type嗎！”

“欸，好巧，道英哥也是我的type~”鄭在玹笑嘻嘻的，整個人靠在金道英身上。

“好吧你們倆慢慢玩吧，我秘書來接我了掰~在玹加油哦。”李泰容拿過櫻桃汁，起身拍拍屁股走人。

“哥跟悠太哥也要加油哦！”

 

等李泰容離開後金道英終於發作：“鄭在玹你到底想怎樣啦！”

“就是想追回哥嘛。”鄭在玹垂下目光，看起來很委屈。“明明哥也還喜歡我的……”

哦，又來了。金道英嘆了口氣，他真的不想承認鄭在玹依舊是他心裡的軟肋。聲音都放柔了，摸摸鄭在玹的臉，“……你怎麼就不知道放棄呢……”

然後金道英得到了一個桃子味的吻。

 

根本沒有什麼秘書，李泰容直接開著車跑路了，出賣金道英的感覺真爽！

車子開到自己家附近的時候李泰容看到路邊有台挺眼熟的車，還沒想到車主是誰，就看到中本悠太從駕駛座走出來。

哦，中本悠太。

李泰容開了副駕的車窗，“嗨悠太さん，上車嗎？”

中本悠太很是驚喜，開了門上了車，“泰容くん！我問了Johnny要你的地址，還好沒找錯嚇死我了。”

“怎麼找過來的，不住酒店了？”李泰容把車開進大門轉入車庫。

“嗯不想住了，泰容くん能不能收留我？”

“好啊，不過我要收房租哦。”停好車後李泰容解開安全帶，笑起來的嘴角帶著一抹促狹。

“那可不可以肉償呢~？”中本悠太看向李泰容，摟住李泰容的脖子吻了上去。“泰容くん嘴裡有櫻桃味，剛才去哪裡玩了？”

“去在玹那邊了。”李泰容被親的有些喘，推推中本悠太的胸膛，“你要在這裡做的話，之後、要負責清車子哦。”

“嗯。”

島國狼人正式入住李泰容的香閨。

 

隔天李泰容跟金道英硬是睡到下午兩點才起床。

不能怪他們，昨天李泰容跟中本悠太在車上做完一回，中本悠太把他扛到房裡又做了好幾回，清理的時候還讓他射了一次；金道英的情況也沒多好，鄭在玹把桃子味的吻加深，然後上手摸金道英的檔，最後直接在包廂裡把人辦了，可悲的是金道英居然還很欲罷不能。

李泰容趴在中本悠太身上讓罪魁禍首幫自己揉腰，一邊打電話給金道英。“呦金二少，昨晚是不是很精采？”

“你這個叛徒！”金道英聽見另一邊李泰容若有似無的哼唧，猜想他大概跟自己差不多。

“你跟你前男友怎麼樣了，復合沒？”

“哼，看他表現。”金道英正囂張的坐在沙發上對鄭在玹頤指氣使，雖然這裡是鄭在玹家，但是要把人追回來的也是鄭在玹，金道英自然快活的當大爺。

“呵講得好像當初說看鄭在玹表現結果不到一個月就被追到的人不是你一樣。”李泰容嗤之以鼻，他已經聽金道英不願透漏姓名的李學弟說過當初兩人交往的過程，也聽過他們分手的故事。

“……？！！！”金道英又是直覺想到賣他的人是李馬克，“李馬克有本事賣啤啊賣我黑歷史算什麼！”

 

然後李泰容開始過著出門上班回家做愛的規律又糜爛的生活，這樣持續了一個月，止於徐英浩一次無心的問話：“你跟你男朋友同居了？”

“？”李泰容很是疑問，“我哪來的男朋友？”

徐英浩傻眼，“中本悠太啊！”

李泰容也傻眼，“他哪是我男朋友？”這傻逼哪聽來的消息？

“啥，所以你讓你的炮友跟你同床共枕？”這跟Tennie說的不一樣！

“偶爾，沒做愛的時候我們分房睡，反正他不是我男朋友。”

 

然後李泰容陷入了思考，他跟中本悠太什麼關係？是同事，還是合夥人，還是房東房客，還是炮友？他們這樣下去是對的嗎？李泰容把自己扔在辦公室的沙發上，徐英浩很驚訝，“狗子你幹嘛了不工作了？”

李帝努眨眨眼，“跟悠太さん的性生活不愉悅吧。”

李泰容回神，爬起來朝李帝努呲牙咧嘴，又跟徐英浩說大阪人來找他的話說他不在。下午他打電話給中本悠太說自己最近先不回家有筆大訂單特難搞blah blah blah。

至於自己該去哪落腳……

“啥，你好意思打擾爸爸過熱戀期哦？？”李泰容決定借住金道英家，哦不，上週三鄭在玹成功讓金道英鬆口，所以是金道英跟鄭在玹的家。顯而易見，金道英一點都不歡迎李泰容。

“看在帝努份上你就讓我們避難一下吧好不好嘛——”李泰容早就知道金道英不歡迎他，所以把李帝努帶來了。

李帝努有些心虛的看著金道英，然後笑了一下，“……請多指教！”

李泰容真是幹大事的料！銅牆鐵壁金道英也逃不過李帝努的笑眼撒嬌，李泰容無疑的一勝。

 

當了一整個月的縮頭烏龜之後中本悠太成功堵到李泰容，“泰容くん你躲我躲得有點誇張。”

徐英浩投去一個‘抱歉兄弟是我找他來的我救不了你’的眼神，抓過李帝努跟黃仁俊就出了辦公室，留給他們兩人世界。李泰容心想他媽的真是世界尷尬，徐英浩你不得好死！

李泰容不自然的開口，“悠太さん好久不見。”

中本悠太笑眯眯的，“是挺久，泰容くん想我嗎？”

“哈哈哈開什麼玩笑，我當然想你。”不虛，李泰容真的很想念中本悠太，包括他的不可言說之處。

“但是為什麼……”中本悠太話沒說完被李泰容打斷。

“再等等好不好，我自己也不清楚……”李泰容走近中本悠太，雙手捧起他的臉，“悠太さん，讓我再好好想想可以嗎……對不起。”

中本悠太握住李泰容的手腕，輕輕吻上李泰容的臉頰，“泰容くん沒有必要道歉，我會等你的。”

“這兩個人真能折騰！”徐英浩在門外聽牆角，轉頭告誡兩個小朋友談戀愛千萬別跟他們一樣拖戲。

結果中本悠太剛好打開門，徐英浩當場被抓到偷聽現行犯。

 

這邊李泰容跟中本悠太的事還沒解決，鄭在玹倒先跟金道英結婚了，聽兩位李姓住客轉述，鄭在玹在求婚前一天晚上跟金道英翻雲覆雨了一整夜，從浴室做到臥室簡直不要太刺激，鄭在玹一邊操一邊問金道英，願不願意跟他結婚要不要為他生孩子，金道英直接被操哭，嗚咽的說願意，但是去你媽的生孩子。

由於鄭在玹要帶金道英去美國領證順便度蜜月，李泰容就理所當然的繼續幫他倆看家，而且他最近看了鬼片不敢自己住，還要李帝努陪他一起。 

這期間金道英跟他通過電話，“真不敢相信你還在躲中本悠太！”

“不是躲！我那是有點迷茫……”李泰容底氣不足，“哎哦被我姐姐知道我跟中本悠太搞在一起我就完了啦！”

金道英翻白眼，氣得語無倫次，“你幹嘛這麼在意別人的眼光？？？啊？？？全世界都看得出來他喜歡你啦！！！”

鄭在玹拿過手機安撫金道英，“哥，我可以確定悠太哥真的喜歡你，他當初就跟我說他要泡你纏著我跟我要你聯絡方式，哥你自己好好想想吧。”

“我不知道，但是我喜歡跟他在一起的時候……”

金道英給李泰容出餿主意，“你喜歡他就跟他在一起，叫徐英浩去跟你姐打架。不喜歡他你就去找個漂亮的小白臉，比如羅渽民，去氣死他！”

“嘿！”李帝努有異議，“渽民才不是小白臉！”

“隨便，反正他很漂亮。”

 

那個話題後來也沒有結果。

李泰容讓李永欽給自己染頭，把原來高調的粉色頭髮染回乖順的黑色。李永欽碎碎念說，“大哥我是學建築設計的not hairdresser OK？我染壞了你怎麼辦？”

李泰容說沒關係，“反正染壞了我有錢保養。”

李永欽：呵呵是哦那你幹嘛不找個更professional的designer。

抱怨歸抱怨，李永欽還是給表哥染了個漂漂亮亮的黑髮。

徐英浩見到年輕三歲的發小後愣了下，然後問李泰容，“你是終於決定要金盆洗手重新做人還是吃錯藥了？？”

“我只是想通了，可能我再喝醉一次，然後再跟中本悠太打一炮就沒事了。”李泰容聳肩，不解徐英浩幹嘛這麼激動。

徐英浩大概比中本悠太開心，“兄弟你可終於想明白了！你知道中本悠太根本是天天照三餐問候我！”

中本悠太傳給徐英浩的訊息清一色都是‘你今天見到泰容くん了嗎’、‘泰容くん最近如何’、‘你覺得泰容くん是不是有新歡了會不會不要我了ㅠㅠㅠ’，天天泰容くん泰容くん的害他連看黃仁俊都是李泰容的形狀。

象徵性的擁抱了一下發小，徐英浩感激的說，“謝謝你沒有逃去國外躲他。”

結果李泰容嫌棄的推開他，“嘔，我只讓中本悠太欽欽還有渽民抱。”

徐英浩的心在淌血，“我是你發小哎我怎麼可以沒有姓名！”

“李帝努也沒有姓名，這樣有比較安慰嗎？”

躺槍的李帝努：？

 

兩人鬥嘴鬥了一小會，辦公室的門被打開了。李泰容以為是李帝努或黃仁俊所以沒怎麼在意，直到被熟悉的氣息從背後圍繞住。

“泰容くん終於想通了嘛！我好高興哦！”

李泰容想都不想就知道徐英浩又賣他了，果不其然中本悠太放開他就去跟徐英浩碰拳頭說謝啦。

徐英浩笑著說不客氣，“你頻繁傳訊息給我害我老婆以為我外遇的仇以後慢慢報：）”

李泰容看向徐英浩的目光多了份憐憫，“兄弟你也不容易哦。”

 

好像其實沒什麼好糾結的，他們倆都能做愛了那也可以談戀愛吧。徐英浩都說他跟中本悠太兩個麻煩精是天生一對，那就在一起試試，李泰容很滿意自己的觀點，但是絕對別想讓他向中本悠太提交往。

 

中本悠太拐李泰容上了自己的車，然後開回李泰容的家，再趁李泰容在廚房忙活的時候偷偷摸進廚房從背後攬住他，輕輕含著李泰容的耳垂，“泰容くん，可不可以告訴我你在想什麼？”

李泰容放下手上的活，轉過身推開中本悠太，“我在想，你喜不喜歡我。”

中本悠太‘誒’了一聲，沒想到李泰容這麼坦白，“我喜歡泰容くん哦。”

“可是我沒有想像中的喜歡你，所以悠太さん，想跟我交往的話，知道要怎麼做嗎？”李泰容說完都覺得自己有夠厚臉皮，差點板不住臉。

“誒？”先是愣了一會，然後中本悠太聽出李泰容的弦外之音，開心都來不及了誰還管李泰容是不是假正經。重新抱住李泰容，中本悠太大聲的告白，“泰容くん——！我最喜歡你了——！”

李泰容呼嚕了一把中本悠太淺棕色的頭髮，並用他茂盛的髮量發誓自己看到了中本悠太的狗狗尾巴。

 

不就是跟中本悠太談戀愛嘛，誰還不會了。

 

 

-尾聲

 

“你跟中本悠太的孩子將來不得了哦。”金道英沒頭沒腦的開口。

“啊？？？？醒醒，我們都不會有孩子。”李泰容第N次搞不懂這個據說是系排一的學霸室友的腦迴路。

金道英嘖嘖兩聲，“假如，我是說假如。你看寶寶一出生就得會兩種語言，而且說不定Johnny哥跟Tennie會教他英語跟泰語啊。”

李泰容恍然大悟，“對耶，這寶寶有點international哦。”

“這下好囉，國際採花賊。”金道英想想又搖頭，“不對我們要對孩子有信心，負負得正嘛。”

李泰容：？你是不是缺少一頓資本主義的毒打：）

 

跟李永欽提到這事的時候，李永欽開心的說，“那我跟Johnny的寶寶也是international baby耶。”

李泰容很是無奈，“醒醒，你跟Johnny不會有寶寶。”

李永欽哼哼道，“那我就去領養一個漂漂亮亮的寶貝羨慕死你們！”

“？？？？Fine，you happy就OK。”

 

後來中本悠太有事回一趟日本，兩個人在facetime的時候李泰容不小心把international baby的事說溜嘴，中本悠太先是同意了金道英的觀點，然後想到什麼東西似的‘啊’了一聲，“你都提到baby了，不然我們來玩點刺激的，來玩phone sex好了！”

“International baby跟phone sex有什麼關係你好牙白一男的！”李泰容漲紅著臉掛了電話。

 

 

-fin


End file.
